Gotta Get Away
by outlaw96
Summary: It's been a week since the Fenton Portal was turned on, and Danny is fed up with everything that has happened to him. So, in a fit of emotions he decides to run away. He thinks he finds somewhere he can be alone, but he soon discovers he's far from it, and ghosts aren't the only supernatural beings out there. AU with a very OOC Danny, there will be some OC's that show up later on.
1. Fateful Decision

**A/N: I'd taken a break from writing for quite a while, then this idea came to me one day, so we'll see how it goes from here.**

**I've kind of craved some more realism in DP; not so much the ideas, but the emotions of the characters themselves, and I wanted more depth in the perception of using ghost powers, so that it feels real. Also, it's a bit of a "what if" fic. I hope you enjoy!**

**(I wish I did, but I don't own DP)**

The young teenager woke with a shock as his body jolted on the floor beneath his bed. He'd fallen _through_ it, the fifth time he'd done that since the accident. He crawled out of the dust bunny infested space and sneezed a few times.

Swift knocking sounded on his bedroom door, "Are you alright, little brother?"

"Yeah, Jazz, I just woke up."

Danny listened to her footsteps as she went downstairs and he sighed. He was tired of these freak occurrences that kept pushing him into harrowing situations, sick of the lies and cover-ups, and the random ghost attacks that always seemed to be nearby.

He just wanted to get away.

So, at that very moment, he decided something that would be life-changing. He would run away, far away, where no one would recognize him, or pick fights with him just for being him. He figured out what the problem was: people. Dead or alive, people always made trouble, and he just wanted to get away from all of them. Screw school, screw ghosts, screw Amity Park. He was leaving.

And so, he dumped out all of his school supplies from his backpack and replaced it with things he may need to survive anywhere, such as the contents of his piggy bank, and a few extra shirts. He quietly cursed whenever something he was holding would literally slip through his fingers, though it happened less often than a week ago. Progress.

After showering, brushing his teeth (he packed his toothbrush as well), and getting dressed, he made his way downstairs to the kitchen, grabbed his lunch and some toast (he also added some foodstuffs to his pack) and he headed out the door, towards Casper High.

He was within sight of the school when he ducked into an alley. He pulled on a dark gray hoodie and hid his face, then exited out the other side, shoes splashing in stray puddles. Since his new abilities were so unpredictable, he decided not to fly out of the city, where he might be spotted by onlookers, or caught up in a fight with a ghost.

Danny walked swiftly to the bus station, bought a ticket to the farthest town he could think of, and left the only place he'd known.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think!**

**Next chapter: "Not Totally Alone"**


	2. Not Totally Alone

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! So for this story I've decided that since Danny is going to have different situations, he's going to learn powers at different times than before, depending upon necessity. Also, he might have some additional abilities that are spurred on because of different friends and foes alike. I don't really want to give too much more away, but I'm working on it!**

Hours later, Danny stepped onto a dirty concrete slab next to the bus station of some little town in the middle of nowhere. There were trees everywhere, and a road that lead away to the rest of the town. The towering evergreens seemed to loom over him, closing him in and cutting off his vision. But they also cut off everyone else, which is what he wanted.

He headed into the protection of the foliage, and he felt as if he had stepped back in time. It was incredibly quiet, only the occasional bird call or rustling of leaves.

After walking for hours into the green depths, he let out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding. Finally, free.

Now that there were absolutely no distractions, he felt like he should practice his abilities, at least to get them under control.

He decided to work on his powers in his human form first, since more of his notable malfunctions happened to him when he was around other people. He relaxed all the tension in his right arm, and he felt it become lighter, as laws and principles of physics melted away from his limb. Exhaling slowly, he approached a nearby tree and passed his hand through it. He could feel the wood intercepting his arm, like the solid object was some sort of grainy liquid, or maybe a mixture of cornstarch and water, like a past science teacher had shown him. He felt the life of the tree flowing, water and nutrients flowing on tiny highways within. He closed his eyes, he'd never really just slowed down and—

"Oh my GOD!"

"How the heck did you manage to get your arm stuck in that tree?!"

Uh oh.

"WHERE IS MY BABY!"

Maddie Fenton was a wreck, Danny hadn't come home and she had no idea what had happened to him.

Jazz took a shaky breath, trying to calm herself, "I didn't see him at school, now that I think of it. Maybe Sam and Tucker would know?"

Jack was comforting his sobbing wife, shock clear on his face. Jazz realized her parents were in no rational state of mind at that time, so she stood and left, wiping a few tears from her eyes.

Danny had seemed on-edge and extremely clumsy lately, but she couldn't figure out what was wrong, and her brother refused to tell her anything. _He would tell his best friends, though,_ she reasoned. She went up to her brother's room and looked around, taking in the mess and trying to figure out what might be out of place. She jumped as his phone started vibrating on his desk, the loud noise startling her. She picked up the phone and answered, wondering who it could be.

"_Danny? Where have you been, man? Lancer was so ticked off that he didn't get to give you detention—"_

Jazz cut him off, "Tucker, it's not Danny, it's Jazz."

"_Oh… Is Danny sick or something? He won't pick up his phone."_

"I was hoping you would know where he was, I haven't seen him since this morning." Her heart rate picked up in panic, not even Danny's oldest friend knew.

"_I'm going to call Sam, we're both coming over," he paused, "I wonder if it has to do with…"_

"What, Tucker?" Jazz asked, suspicious.

"_Never mind! We can't waste any more time, I'm calling Sam now!"_

The line went dead as he hung up, and Jazz let out another shaky breath, trying to slow herself down enough to think clearly. She walked to the window and looked out at the darkening purple sky, the last tendrils of sunlight disappearing for the night. _Where are you little brother?_

**A/N: Not just Danny's POV from now on! Hope you liked it!**

**Next Chapter: Desperation**


	3. Desperation

**A/N: Alright, another chapter!**

After filing a missing person report with the APPD, the Fentons (along with Sam and Tucker) covered as many surfaces as they could find with posters and flyers which included a picture of Danny, a description, and contact information. So far it had been unclear what exactly happened to him, but Jazz did some psychological snooping around his room. She found all of his school supplies dumped into one of his dresser drawers and some of his clothes were missing, so she figured out that he must have run away, or at least had been convinced to by either himself or someone else.

Jazz noticed Sam and Tucker would often be whispering to each other, then they would feign ignorance when someone noticed. _They know something else, I can tell_.

While her parents were speaking to a neighbor the three teenagers were left out on the sidewalk. Jazz turned to the younger two, her aqua eyes glaring daggers at them in an attempt to get the truth out.

"Alright, spill. You two know something, don't you?"

Sam and Tucker shared startled looks, then had a silent conversation with facial expressions and glares. Finally, they nodded to each other.

Sam looked around for any unwanted listeners, then spoke. "We think it has to do with ghosts."

Jazz managed to glare even more fiercely, "Seriously, guys? I thought you hadn't fallen for this superstitious crap. Are you joking?!"

Tucker gasped at how angry his best friends sister looked right then, her red-orange hair practically dancing around like flames. He held up his hands defensively, "No, seriously Jazz! Ghosts are real, we see them all the time!"

Jazz took a few calming breaths, "If what you're saying is true, then why would ghosts cause Danny to run away?"

"We think at least one of them might be after him," Sam answered. "We don't know which one, but it's the only reason we can come up with."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Jazz gave up on getting more information. She figured it was pointless since two people she'd _thought_ were pretty normal turned out to be just as ghost-crazy as her parents.

She gave up on the two freshmen for the moment and decided to spend the rest of her Saturday investigating nearby transportation hubs. Hopefully if Danny had skipped town, he would've taken some sort of vehicle, and Jazz would find out.

~('o')~

Pain filled Danny's arm as he tensed up, his arm now stuck in the tree. His eyes watered as he panicked, the two voices had freaked him out and now he was seriously hurting. He couldn't look at anything but his arm, or what he could see of it. How could he explain to strangers why he was elbow-deep in a solid object?

Two pairs of hands grabbed on to him, ready to yank him out of the tree. "Stop! _Ow!"_ Danny swatted at them.

"Chill out, we're trying to_ help_ you!" One of the voices was high-pitched and girlish. "How did this even _happen?"_

Danny hissed at the pain, the two people tugging on him were causing the skin at the surface of the tree to blister and chafe, "Just _let go_ and I'll explain _in a second_, okay?!" The hands released him, and he tried to calm down again. His powers were very difficult to control. He'd only had them for about a week, but he'd improved in that amount of time, so he knew things would become much easier for him to do. Danny tried his best to ignore the pain and relax his arm. He closed his eyes and breathed out again, he felt himself lose tangibility and he withdrew his arm from the tree. Relieved, he opened his eyes and looked at the two girls who'd found him.

"Wow, you're tall," was all he could figure out to say. He mentally facepalmed, then he noticed they were looking at him in shock. Danny looked down and saw he'd sunk into the ground so that only his torso was visible. His lower half was intangible still, so he looked up at the two girls, "Could you help me up?"

The girls each grabbed an arm and Danny concentrated on being solid again. His feet met the forest floor and his arms were released.

The girl with the high voice shook off her disbelief rather quickly, then took on an impatient air, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "Alright, kid. Explain."

Danny's eyes darted between the two girls. The girl he dubbed 'Squeeky' was a freckled little blond, and she looked like she was about eight years old. The other girl looked like she was around eighteen, and she was one burly chick, with way more muscles than him, and chin length brown hair. She could probably take down Dash Baxter; scratch that, the _whole football team_, with her bare hands. She got over her shock a couple seconds after Squeeky did, and she put her hands on her hips waiting for Danny's explanation. "Well, you see, I…" Danny suddenly pointed behind them, "Oh man, is that bigfoot?"

**A/N: Who are those two girls, anyway? Will Jazz pick up the trail? And what about those little glowing guys that like to hang around Amity Park? Tune in next time to *audience shouts in unison* **_**Gotta Get Away!**_

**Oh yeah, I tried to make a little ghost line break, in case it was a fail and you couldn't tell what it was**

**Next chapter: Investigations**


	4. Investigations

**A/N: I wrote this while I was sick and in pain, anything for my readers! The town name I made up so if it's an actual place that's a coincidence. I'm amazed at how quickly I got this out, I just kind of update as I go. Anyway, I'll stop talking now.**

Danny ran, unsure if his distraction was successful. His control over his abilities became fueled with adrenaline as he sprinted through the forest, so he disappeared from view and hopped up on a branch. He saw that the two girls hadn't been that far behind, both amazingly quiet and nimble through the uneven ground. Danny held his breath as Squeeky, who'd been ahead, suddenly stopped right below him.

"I think he's nearby, Ayala," she informed the bigger girl. Her long honey-colored braid whipped around as she searched the trees, looking for her invisible target.

Ayala stopped next to her, scanning with narrowed eyes. "Do you think he really saw Ted?"

"I thought he was still in Alberta?"

"He should be back soon, but I think the kid just tried to distract us." She lifted her head a bit and sniffed the air, like a predator smelled prey. Danny's eyes widened as she looked straight up at him, but he reminded himself that they couldn't possibly see him. She shifted the slightest bit, barely making the branch creak. "He's up there, Sil."

_Ooooohhh crap._

Danny fled again, this time heading a different direction. He used a combination of flying and running along branches, slowly gaining altitude as he went, while making sure he couldn't be seen and he wouldn't be touched by stray branches and leaves. After several minutes he stopped to catch his breath on a large branch. He looked down and saw that he was maybe thirty feet above the ground.

"You're a fast one, aren't you kid?"

Startled, Danny dropped his invisibility. Squeeky was _right next to him_ on the branch. "How?!"

She ignored his question. "I don't know why you ran, but I will find out. But that can wait a second," she stuck out her right hand, "I'm Silvia."

_Oh, whatever. _He shook her hand, "Danny."

Then Danny heard something moving through the undergrowth. A bear came into view; he didn't know what kind, but he knew he didn't want to be eaten today.

"Hey! Up here!" Squee—Silvia waved her arms signaling the bear below.

"What are you doing?!" Danny hissed. He realized he would probably be okay if the bear tried to attack, but Silvia wouldn't be.

He heard scratching sounds as the bear started climbing the tree at a remarkable pace, _Oh man._

~(0-0)~

"There've been so many more ghost attacks lately, I wonder what caused that?"

"I don't know, Maddie, but we'll blast them all back to the Ghost Zone so fast they'll never know what hit them! Say, I haven't seen that ghost boy that's usually fighting other ghosts around here lately."

"Well Jack it's only been a couple days, but… Wait a minute, what if…"

"What is it?"

"What if he possessed our little boy! He could have taken him anywhere!"

"If that's true, I will make sure that ghost is torn apart _molecule by molecule_."

Jazz sighed, she'd heard enough of her parents' talks about ghosts and she was really upset that they couldn't come up with something _substantial_. She was practically on her own, which suited her just fine.

She'd already checked the train station and the taxi service, but they were dead ends. Since she'd already completed her physics project weeks ago, she was free to spend some time continuing the search for her little brother.

She parked her little blue used car at the bus station and walked in. Jazz asked to see who was in charge there, so the ticket lady made a phone call in a nasally voice and a minute later a balding man with a big gut showed up.

"Please, sir, I need to look at your surveillance footage. My brother went missing, and I think he might have left town. I need to figure out where he went, he could be lost and hungry and scared," toward the end Jazz started to break down, she herself was scared for her little brother and those feelings were bubbling to the surface.

The man's gaze softened and he agreed. "I'm not really supposed to do this, but you remind me of my daughter. Come on, my office is back here."

Jazz thanked him and they found the tape from the day Danny went missing.

It took about an hour, but Jazz spotted someone kind of small in a hoodie. She kept looking through more footage from other cameras and found a shot that showed his face. "It's him!" She checked the time on the video, then asked the manager if they had receipts or records that she could look at.

"I'm _really_ not supposed to do this, but I will," the man told her. "This is for a good cause, anyway. And no one really has to find out."

Jazz quickly agreed to secrecy as she saw tickets purchased. The only one for that time was to a place called Whitespruce Rest up in the middle of the forest in northern Minnesota according to the map of routes the buses took. She took a mental note to bake a batch of cookies for the man to thank him for his help.

She became dead-set with determination. _I'm going to find you soon, Danny._

~(-)~

The invisible onlooker chuckled to himself, satisfied that the girl had done all this work for him. He hid in the shadows of the station and grinned, putting coordinates into his tracker.

"I'll see you soon, _whelp_."

**A/N: I wonder who that could be? How did Silvia catch up so quickly? Who's Ted? What's with the bear?!**

**On a website I found 'Silvia' means 'girl of the forest' and 'Ayala' means 'female deer'**

**I was also listening to Primacy of Number by Philip Glass while I was imagining Danny running/flying through the trees. Just a little shameless mention of a song I've been a little crazy about lately.**

**Next Chapter: New Places, New Faces**


End file.
